1. Field
Embodiments relate to a resin composition for a transparent encapsulation material and an electronic device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting element such as a light emitting diode (LED), an organic light emitting device (OLED), a photoluminescent (PL) device, and the like has been variously applied to a domestic electronic device, a lighting device, a display device, various automatic devices, and the like. The light emitting element may display intrinsic colors of a light emitting material such as blue, red, and green using a light emitter, or white by combining light emitters displaying different colors.